


No Soggy Bottoms

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, Baking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Great British Bake Off Innuendo, Great British Bake Off Spoilers (potentially), Inspired by The Great British Bake Off, No Pregnancy, Reality TV, The Great British Bake Off References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Celebrity chef and baker Kylo Ren takes his work as a judge on the Grand U.K. Bake Up very seriously. So seriously that he hadn't really registered the cute, young brunette who just asked him about meaty pies before now. And unfortunately for him, she's up for elimination from the show.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 130





	No Soggy Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/gifts).

> This is 100% for kylosren. I hope this light, fluffy fic will help brighten your day after the hard times you've been having lately.
> 
> Inspired entirely by Henry from Series 10 of the Great British Bake Off, and his immortal words of (*potential spoilers here*) "Do you like meaty pies?" while manhandling some sausage and looking straight at Paul Hollywood during the Dairy Week episode. He is truly a hero.

Kylo Ren stalked the floor of the baking tent, watching, keeping his face still, and generally doing his very best to be intimidating. It wasn’t easy, but he had a reputation to keep up. Kylo had trained hard to craft his persona as a celebrity baker and chef, and his role as a judge on _ the Grand U.K. Bake Up _ had only brought that persona to a wider audience.

It was a hot day in the tent, not unusual for the 8th week of the competition as the heat of the British summer came out in full force. The humidity would be playing tricks on pastry creations the bakers were fashioning, especially if they didn’t give their laminated dough enough time in the freezer. 

The Blind Skill Section had been a disaster for the young brunette baker whose table Kylo was approaching. Her pastry had been too thin and the filling had burst in the oven. On top of everything, she had used far too much cumin in the filling as the measurements for the spices had been removed from the recipes they were given, forcing the contestants to flavor their bakes without any guidance. She had come in second to last, right behind another contestant who had under-flavored his bake so badly that the whole thing was bland. 

She was cooking another filling, this time for a filled pie challenge. The contestants could choose sweet or savory pies, and unsurprisingly many had gone for savory. Deep inside, the American-born Kylo wished at least a few had gone for something sweet, but he wouldn’t be seen complaining. Meat pies could be surprisingly creative. Or surprisingly bad. 

He wondered which this girl’s would be. She was pretty, the girl -Rey was her name- but she had burnt her tarte tatin in the Specialty Section. Clearly the week wasn’t going well for her. She’d need a small miracle in the Masterpiece Section to avoid elimination.

“Do you like _ meaty _ pies?” Rey asked him suddenly, as she slid a hand over a thick piece of sausage to remove the outer casing. “Or can you go overboard, do you think?”

Kylo froze. The show was well-known for its inadvertent innuendo, even he had said something suggestive a few times. The fans loved it, so the producers demanded everyone on set roll with it. But never had his mind gone so blank over one of these comments.

His eyes darted down to her hands just as she removed the casing from another sausage. His jaw wanted to drop, but he ground it shut instead. Let the audience think he was contemplating the question.  
  
What he was really contemplating was Rey’s delicate hands sliding over his cock.

_ Oh god, _ he thought, blinking in shock. _ That’s unprofessional. _

Kylo raised his gaze up and shrugged, turning quickly to go loom over another contestant’s table instead. No- First he would need a break to keep his face from turning bright red on national television. 

He heard Rey chuckling lightly behind him as he dashed out of the tent.

* * *

“Your crust is too thin. It absorbed all the moisture from your filling, and as a result it hasn’t cooked through.”

Kylo leaned his hands on the table, looking down at the baked creation before him. Anything to avoid Rey’s eyes or anything that might remind him of how damn pretty she was. 

“It’s really a shame, your filling is decent this time. A little too dry, but well flavored.”

Next to him, Maz finished a bite of the aforementioned filling. “Mmm, it is. But unfortunately, that pastry _ is _ completely raw on the bottom.”

Hands darted out to pick up the stacked pies before him, and Kylo looked up. Tears were just beginning to form at the corners of Rey’s eyes and he hated being the cause of them. If only she had pulled it off in this section, then he could have seen her smile instead.

She was going to be eliminated today and they both knew it. And so close to the final competition too. After two other spectacular pies from the remaining bakers, it was obvious.  
  
As he and Mitaka discussed the prospects of all five bakers in the judging tent, Kylo felt his mouth run dry as he thought about his comments on Rey’s performance this week. Undoubtedly, she would be watching this in a few short weeks, before the finale aired. Something about that thought killed him inside. 

“Rey is having a tough week, nothing of her’s _ quite _ turned out this week,” Rose, one of the show’s new hosts, commented.

“Mm, yes,” Maz responded. “Her filling in the Masterpiece bake was quite good, but I’m not sure that’s enough to carry her into the semifinal.”

Now it was his turn to say something. “She really dropped the ball this week. What she showed us here today was not good enough. It’s a surprise. She’s been a strong enough baker before today.”

* * *

Rey gave the cameras a pained smile as she was told she was being eliminated. Then Finn, the contestant she had been closest to on the show, swept her into his arms, and the tears came again. 

Kylo hated them. He wished he could rush over, push Finn away (there had been internet chatter about them dating, and Kylo found himself reeling at that idea), and brush the tears away from her cheeks. But that would be unprofessional. He was a judge. And besides, Finn’s hug had been replaced by Poe’s, and then by Kaydel’s, and then by Snap’s. Maz gave her a loving embrace and some kind words, but all Kylo could do was clap her shoulder and say, “Best of luck.”

The producers called him out of the tent a moment later for the final comments on that week’s competition, and Kylo found himself rambling on about Rey’s performance, trying to re-analyze it as if he could change the decision somehow.

Hux raised an eyebrow at Kylo as he stopped the camera. “Are you quite done? We can’t use any of that.”

“Oh. Sorry.” If only he had something to fiddle with, to keep his nerves at bay. 

“Just say she’s a strong baker and let’s get on with it,” Hux hissed as he cued the cameraman to start rolling again.

Kylo looked down at his feet for a moment, trying to find the words.  
  
“I think anyone who’s come this far has nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing at all.”

* * *

He found it lonely looking around the tent and not seeing Rey’s face the next week.  
  
Funny, Kylo had never paid that much attention to her before. Just what was needed to judge her work. But now that he thought about it, she had always been funny, making Maz, Rose, and Mitaka laugh often as they consulted during the Specialty Section. He had politely smiled, asked questions about the bakes, and nodded along, but that was it. He was too focused on maintaining his persona.

And Rey really had been creative in past weeks, her lavender and rosewater kanafeh topped with caramelized nuts was the best bake of Dairy Week. It earned her a coveted thumbs up from him, the first he had given out that season. 

* * *

  
Shooting the final episode was torture, knowing that just outside the tent Rey was waiting. Not for Kylo, of course, but for her comrades who were still competing. 

They had caught sight of each other as Kylo walked toward the tent earlier. Rey waved at him, and he just nodded politely. He wished he could have gone over and talked to her, but the three remaining contestants had just finished their Blind Skills bake and there was no time. Kylo cursed himself for holing up in his trailer instead of walking around the grounds like he normally did. 

It was near impossible to concentrate on the rest of the competition, but thankfully a clear winner had emerged, despite Kaydel’s precise bakes and Poe’s overly elaborate concoctions. All he had to do was look at the contestants instead of letting his eyes wander over to Rey as the winner was announced.

“This baker has show us week after week that they can create beautiful bakes with fantastic flavors and a flare for the creative,” Maz declared to the crowd. Kylo briefly noticed Rey clasping her hands together and biting her lip in anticipation as she watched. 

“The winner of this year’s Grank U.K. Bake Up is…” he paused for dramatic effect, allowing his face to soften into a polite smile. “Finn.”

Finn froze as the others shrieked in excitement. Kaydel and Poe got their congratulatory hugs in before Maz and Kylo could hand him the cake stand trophy and the massive bouquet of flowers. But after Kylo shook Finn’s hand, Rey was right there to wrap her arms around the man’s neck.

“You did it! I knew you could do it, Finny!” She was positively squealing with delight as they rocked back and forth. Soon the others joined them and it was time for Kylo step away.

An assistant producer allowed him fifteen minutes in a tent for a bite to eat and drink, and then he was off making the rounds at the celebration party. Shaking hands with proud parents and starstruck spouses, that sort of thing. 

An hour later he noticed Rey still clinging to Finn’s side. He hadn’t seen her with anyone else at all, and because of that he hadn’t stopped to talk to her just yet. She hadn’t come up all excited to introduce her parents to the famous baker, Kylo Ren.

Mitaka walked past, cheeks flushed and a glass of champagne in his hand, so Kylo grabbed his elbow quickly. “Where are Rey’s plus ones? I haven’t found them yet.”

Mitaka blinked at Kylo. “You didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Rey didn’t bring anyone,” Mitaka said, dropping his voice to a whisper. “She grew up in a bad foster home and lives with her dog. Finn was in the foster home with her. The two of them don’t _ have _ anyone else.” 

“Ah, right.”

Mitaka raised his eyebrows at Kylo pityingly as he pulled away. “You should watch the show sometime, Boss.”

“You know I can’t watch it while we’re taping, right?” Kylo called out. “It’s in my contract!”

“Well you can now!” Mitaka called back.

* * *

“Rey.”

She spun around and her eyes widened when she realized who had called her name. They hadn’t ever spoken much, just the nature of being a judge and a contestant on a reality competition show, but the shock on her face told Kylo that she had never expected him to approach her.

Finn smiled at her as Kylo reached out a hand to shake hers and stepped away. 

“You did a fine job, Rey. I’d love to get the recipe for that kanafeh sometime,” he said as her hand gripped his.

That made her seem any more startled. “A recipe?”

Kylo frowned. “Just for my own enjoyment. I promise not to use it in any of my bakeries.”

Rey looked down and murmured something too quietly to hear, worrying her hands together. Kylo found himself leaning over to try and make out words.

“What was that?”

Rey looked back up at him, flushed and panicked-looking. “I don’t have a recipe written down.”

Now it was his turn to be shocked. “You don’t?”

She shook her head, distressed. “I learned how to make it from watching people make it, when I lived in Lebanon there was a bakery across the street. I’ve never needed a recipe.”

This time he let his jaw drop. It had grown dark and the camera techs had long since turned off their rigs and joined the party too, so he didn’t worry about being seen. He didn’t know she had lived in Lebanon at all. “Rey, do you realize how amazing that is?” 

Biting her lip, she started to turn away. “It’s not considering all the Blind Skills I failed. I don’t know any of those kinds of fancy things you had us do.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Rey. We don’t expect you to get those perfect, we expect you to rely on your skills to create a good bake.” Kylo frowned, wishing he could convince her.

“I only succeeded at what I could practice beforehand,” she mumbled and he could tell there were tears in her downcast eyes by the way she choked on her words. “I wouldn’t call that skill at all.”

Their hands had fallen naturally to their sides some time ago, and now Kylo felt an urge to lift his up to comfort her. But how? An embrace would be too intimate, a hand on her shoulder or pat on her back too informal. So he took her hand in his.

“Listen, I don’t normally say things like this, but Rey you did a phenomenal job considering. You did great in every other section, and what that tells me is that you will put the work in to figure out how to make a recipe come out well even under pressure and in adverse conditions. You would probably do very well working in a bakery or patisserie.”

That made her look up at him, confusion and tears in her eyes as she scanned his face. “But the week I got eliminated…”

“That week was one of the worst in the history of the show. Kaydel only won the Blind Skills because she got the flavor right not because her pastry was perfect. And nearly everyone’s empanadas baked wrong in the Specialty because of the heat, which probably why you overbaked your pie in the Masterpiece. That was just bad luck, Rey, not lack of skill or talent.”

“You mean it?” Her hand tightened around his, and Kylo felt his heart skip a few beats. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. Only his strong sense of professionalism and the party nearby stopped him. 

“Every word,” he answered.

“Thank you,” she said as a few more tears streamed down her cheeks. Kylo was almost worried until Rey’s face broke out into a relieved smile, and then he had to fight the urge to kiss her even more. 

“It was nothing,” he said, squeezing her hand back. “If you don’t mind, I’d still like to learn how to make that kanafeh sometime. Perhaps you could come to my place and teach me?”

“I’d like that.”

* * *

Kylo found Hux downing a glass of champagne with the urgency of someone who needed a much stronger drink and possibly more sleep. On a typical day, that might have made Kylo wait until the other man was in a better mood, but tonight he felt as if there was no time to waste. 

“Would it be against my contracts to have Rey come to my house to teach me one of her recipes sometime?”

Hux immediately glared daggers into him. “For fucks sake, I really thought you were better than that.”

Kylo blanched at the harsh words. “What do you mean?”

With a loud bang, Hux set his clipboard down on a table, making a few production assistants nearby flinch. “Just say you’re fucking her, Ren. You don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Hux gritted his teeth. “You’re fucking her. Don’t worry. Mitaka and Kaydel started hooking up three episodes in, and Rose just asked me if there are any rules against hosts dating the contestants. I _ thought _ you and Maz had more common sense than that, but clearly I was wrong about one of you. At least the season’s over now and we don’t have to worry about it leaking to the tabloids.”

Kylo blinked and put his hands up. “That’s not what’s happening here.”  
  
“No?” A raised, ginger eyebrow cocked itself in Kylo’s direction.  
  
“I was under the impression that Rey and Finn were dating,” Kylo said, truthfully. He did not add that he was relieved to hear it wasn’t true. “And you know that Maz and I keep ourselves mostly secluded from the contestants while we’re shooting. And that Maz is happily married.”

Hux relaxed as much as such a tightly-wound man _ could _ relax. “Oh.”

“Yup.”

“Well, _ try _ to keep it professional. It wouldn’t do to have a judge with a reputation for sleeping with the contestants.”

Kylo did not honestly know how to answer that. Sleeping with Rey wasn’t the aim and the very thought made him flustered.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rey and Kylo had finally worked out a good time for her to teach him how to make the kanafeh. With her teaching job, and his crazy work schedule post-season, it had been hard to get their schedule to align.

Every spare moment he had was spent watching the past season. Rey’s introduction sequence showed her walking around a small flat with an adorable corgi named BB as Rose described how she spent her early childhood as an orphan in Beirut before being repatriated to the U.K. as a teen. Rey had learned to bake in her foster home, as a way to cheer herself up. Kylo felt his heart ache at her story, but was even more impressed that she was entirely self-taught.

She was also part of Finn’s introduction, and there was a shot giving each other a hug as Rose told the audience how they grew up together in the foster home. The rest of Finn’s intro included shots of them baking and eating together comfortably, as if they were a long-married couple. No wonder there were rumors.

From there he watched episode after episode. Rey performed remarkably well on every section except the technicals, in which she did miserably every time. One week she got ranked fifth, and the relief on her face was palpable. Finn reached over and gave her a squeeze.

But what was more interesting than her performance was the way she handled herself on the show. She instantly built rapport with Rose and Mitaka, and a great deal of screen time was spent with the three riffing off each other. Maz smiled at her with a fondness that Kylo had rarely seen, though he could see how his co-judge had done her best not to seem overly affectionate to one contestant or another.

With the other bakers, she was a constant friend and supporter. If someone was having trouble and she had a moment to spare, Rey was by their side in an instant. Whether they needed someone to hold something during a trick decorating process, or just someone to comfort them, Rey was there first. When there was a joke to be cracked, Rey was the most likely culprit. She was an absolute delight to watch, and Kylo knew that she was probably a fan favorite. He also knew that he was falling dangerously for her with each episode he watched.

He had obsessively cleaned his kitchen before her arrival, made fresh lemonade, and savory little tarts with caramelized onions, goat’s cheese and a very light balsamic drizzle. Just in case she got hungry. He had noticed she always snuck tastes of her own bakes, or other people’s bakes, whenever it was possible. 

A ping came from his phone as he wiped down his countertop for the 25th time, and he dashed over to check.

**Rey**

Almost there. Do you mind meeting me downstairs and helping me with the bags?

**Kylo**

Of course.

For reasons he didn’t entirely care to think about, he checked himself in a mirror before zipping out the door. Just to make sure his hair hadn’t done anything untoward or he hadn’t suddenly developed a new crop of acne since this morning.

He hadn’t, but when Rey pulled up in a car, bag after bag of groceries and cookware followed her.

“Rey,” he said, once ten bags were laid out on the sidewalk. “You know I have a fully stocked kitchen, right?”

She turned bright red before him and smiled faintly. “Ah, I- I’m not used my friends having fancy kitchens.”

“It’s okay, but next time just text me so you don’t have to bring as much.” Kylo smiled back and grabbed as many bags as he could. “And I can drive you home, if you’d like.”

“That would be great,” she said, grabbing what he couldn’t carry.

Back inside, they set to work, Rey showing him how to make everything from the phyllo dough to the delicate sugar syrup laced with a mix of lavender and rosewater, with just a drop of orange blossom to smooth out the flavors.

Of course Kylo knew how to make phyllo dough and sugar syrup, plus he had watched her process on the Dairy Week, but he wanted to know how Rey made it first hand.

He stopped occasionally to write notes, ask questions, and watch her. It was really a deceptively simple dish, but there were so many little details he would have never guessed without Rey here, like how she soaked the cheese mixture and how she got the dough so finely shredded. (Her knife skills were incredible, Kylo noted.)

Finally she set to cooking the final product and Kylo helped her turn the pan as the crust browned over the stovetop, careful not to let the delicate strands burn. Rey patted down the cheese to remove moisture, and when she was finally satisfied with the color of the crush, they flipped it over and poured the warm syrup and roasted nuts on top.

“It looks just as beautiful as in the tent,” he commented.

He saw the corners of Rey’s mouth twitch upward as she carefully cut a slice and transferred it to a plate.  
  
“Here,” she said as she pushed the plate toward him. “I hope it’s as good as in the tent too.”

Kylo dug in immediately, watching as she cut a piece for herself and leaned against the same counter.

“It is,” he said, mouth still full of sweet, sweet dough and cheese. He finished the bite for continuing. “I think this has to be my favorite bake out of all the seasons I’ve been doing the show.”

Rey let out an incredulous laugh. “You can’t be serious.”

“Very serious.” Another bite made its way to his mouth. “This is so different than anything else we’ve featured on the show. I’m really enjoying it.”

“I’m honored,” she said quietly, finally stuffing a piece of kanafeh into her mouth.

They finished in silence, and Kylo helped himself to two more pieces while Rey tried some of his tarts. Her eyes shone with excitement at the first bite.

“These are delicious! The balsamic is so smooth and sweet!”

Kylo smiled. Normally getting this kind of feedback felt like hearing an old record on repeat. Of course it was delicious. That was why he was famous. But with Rey, it felt different. With Rey, he wanted to feed her recipe after recipe just to see the way she devoured the rest of the tart and a second one with such gusto.

“I’m glad you like them,” he said softly, beginning to collect some of the dishes so he could wash them. “You should take some home with you.”

“Really? Thank you!”

Turning on the sink, Kylo began stacking dishes that needed soaking and those that could be washed immediately until he felt her press into his side gently.

“Please let me do the dishes,” she said. 

“Absolutely not. You did most of the work.”

Rey opened her mouth slightly, watching his face. There was something on the tip of her tongue. “But you made these tarts and the lemonade.”

Even he could tell that wasn’t what she really wanted to say. “I asked you to come and bake for me, and you dragged half your kitchen across London to do it. The least I could do is the dishes.”  
  
She stepped back and Kylo wished he could pull her back in so that he’d always feel her warmth.  
  
Her fingers laced together as she leaned on the counter next to the sink and her thumbs began to twirl around each other. “You’re very different than during filming.”

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek, to keep from saying something unprofessional. “Well, Maz and I can’t exactly mingle with the contestants too much during the competition.”  
  
“No, I mean… You were so intimidating on the show, and now I feel like I’ve met the real Kylo Ren.”

He put down the dish he had been scrubbing and turned off the sink, sighing.  
  
“What’s wrong?” 

Kylo turned to look at her. Sweet Rey, fresh like the taste of orange blossoms on his tongue. She had no idea how much he had run from back in the U.S., but he supposed she had her own demons to contend with.  
  
“There is no real Kylo Ren. It’s a fake name I’ve been using since I moved here. My real name is Ben. Ben Solo.”

Rey’s eyes widened with surprise. “Oh, I had no idea.”

He smiled, “You can call me Ben. Friends and family usually do.”

That wasn’t quite true. Only his family did. He didn’t have enough friends who had known Ben. Before he ran away from the life he had.

The surprise on her face turned into a smile. “Ben.”

Ben watched her look down shyly then back up to him.  
  
“That’s a way better name than Kylo. I was wondering who the hell named their kid that.” 

He felt his eyebrows raise in shock and Rey’s face transformed into a devilish grin. 

“Excuse me, I chose that name myself,” Ben grumbled, but he was secretly delighted to see her becoming so comfortable with him.

“Remind me never to let you name my kids then,” she retorted with a snort. 

“I’ll leave that to whomever the father is,” he laughed. “And you, of course.” 

Rey gave him a big smile and looked down again. “Really, you’re so different than on the show. So much nicer.” 

“That’s because I didn’t get to know you until the show ended.” His voice dropped to nearly nothing, afraid to let her hear how he felt. “If I had...I couldn’t have been impartial.”

“Ben,” she moved away from the counter and stepped toward him. “I’m glad I got to know the real you, not just Kylo Ren.”

“Me too. I-” Rey had gotten close. Too close for him to ignore.

“If we do anything, Hux will have my hide,” Ben said as he straightened, closing the gap between them a little bit more. 

“He doesn’t have to know yet,” she said softly, her hand coming up to rest on his chest.

She leaned up to kiss him slowly, carefully, testing the waters between them. Faint traces of rosewater reached his nose along with the sharp scent of goat’s cheese, but Ben didn’t care. Rey was kissing him and everything felt right in the world for once. 

* * *

It might have been a bit too soon to sleep with her, but Ben had no regrets as Rey kissed him lazily in his bed. He had asked as much, and Rey had reassured him she wanted to take things further just as much as he did. 

It had been perfect -or just as close to perfect as two overly excited lovers could get it. He had accidentally slipped out more than a few times, jamming his cock into her thigh painfully. She had inadvertently discovered his ears were extremely ticklish when she went to nibble them. Both times they had laughed it off together and resumed, only caring about being together.

Ben couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy.

Rey shifted in his arms, pulling herself away from his body. Ben missed the heat of her skin already and tried to pull her back in, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him.  
  
“As much as I’d like to, I can’t stay. BB, my dog, needs his evening walk and supper.”

Ben nodded and tried not to feel the pang of separation that flared in his heart. He did remember the dog from her introduction video, so he knew it wasn’t just a ploy to get away from him. “Do you still want a ride home?”

Rey smiled at him and caressed his cheek. “Absolutely.”

After one last kiss, he forced himself to let her go and they got dressed, smiling quietly at each other. Ben packed up the kanafeh, putting some of it in a tupperware for Rey along with some of his onion and goat cheese tarts in a separate container so she could take them home too.

“It’s too bad,” Rey said as she took the kanafeh dish to the sink. “Kanafeh’s best when it’s warm, but it doesn’t heat up well.”

“We should make it again sometime. Or I can make some for you, maybe?” That felt almost too bold for Ben. What if Rey didn’t want something long term?

But she just smiled and blushed. “I’d like that.” 

They didn’t speak much on the ride home, most of the noise coming from the low hum of the radio and rattle of the supplies in Rey’s bags. Ben was too afraid to speak, worried that it would somehow hasten the end of his time with her.

“Turn here,” she said softly, pointing to a street with rows and rows of apartment buildings.

By some miracle, there was a free parking spot at the end of the street so he helped her carry the supplies back to the basement level flat. As soon as they reached the top of the staircase, excited barks emitted from behind her door.

“Sounds like someone is ready for dinner. Good thing I brought you home,” Ben commented as he set the plastic Tesco bags down and the barking was accompanied by the door shaking under the force of tiny paws.

Rey laughed at that. “Would you like to come in and meet him?”

“Yes,” Ben said too quickly because she wanted him to stay, and there was no way he could hide his excitement. Much like the corgi on the other side of her door. 

“Prepare yourself. BB is friendly, but sometimes he doesn’t like men right away.” 

Rey twisted the key and released the door, inserting herself into the open space so her pet wouldn’t run out. “Hello little baby, sorry I left you so long!” 

Ben’s lips curled up in a smile at the change in her tone. Clearly she was a doting pet parent, dropping to her knees and rubbing her hands all over his orange and white fur. BB, in turn, started a series of noises that Ben could only describe as grumbles and chirpy whines.

“I know, I know, I know,” Rey said as if she understood every word her dog said. “But look, I brought home a new friend to play with.”

With that, she picked the wriggling dog up and hoisted him to Ben’s height. BB twisted in her arms, frantic until he caught sight of Ben. 

Ben cautiously lifted a hand for BB to sniff and the dog seemed to balk at it. 

“Really, BB,” Rey chastised, and the dog craned his neck to actually sniff this time. Then he gave a little bark with a sharp snap of his teeth.

“Oh, he actually does like you.”

Rey beckoned Ben inside and he followed dutifully. “How does that mean he likes me? He just snapped at me.”

She closed the door behind him and let BB out of her arms. The little dog immediately scurried over to Ben and leaned back on his back legs.  
  
“Well, look. He wants to play with you. Let me get a toy.”

She turned down a hallway and Ben stared down at BB’s wiggling form below him. The dog barked and snapped at him a few more times, and then ran around his feet excitedly. Running on instinct, Ben dropped down into a crouch. “Hey buddy.”

He reached out a hand, but BB just kept avoiding it, favoring to run and bark instead. 

“He wants to play so badly,” Rey giggled as she re-entered the room, a fluffy squeak toy in hand. “Here you go.” 

Sure enough, BB zipped toward the door with unadulterated enthusiasm when Ben threw it. Rey caught the dog and wrestled the toy away from him so Ben could repeat the action, and then settled next to him on the floor as BB sped away.

“This is so unreal,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Ben ask as he attempted to catch BB on the return. 

“That you’re here. That you’re playing with my dog. In my house. After I’ve kissed you and done all that,” she answered. “You’re kind of a sex symbol. I feel like I might be dreaming all of this up.”

Ben blinked as he tore the toy from BB’s mouth. “I’m a what?” 

Rey blushed furiously. “You’re a sex symbol. Just about every woman who watches the show -oh, and definitely some guys as well- thinks you’re really hot. All my mates at work were jealous that I’d get to meet you, and now...”

She trailed off and gave Ben a look of confusion as he blindly threw the toy for BB. 

“Now what?”

“Now I don’t know. I want you to stay over, but I’m sure you have plans.”

His heart thrilled at her words, his eyes growing wide. “I don’t. And I’d love to stay.”

Rey immediately turned a bright red and buried her face in her hands. “Oh god, this is really happening! It’s not a dream!”

“Am I really a sex symbol?” Ben asked, remembering how suddenly his stylists had started rolling his sleeves to leave his forearms exposed and not buttoning one of the buttons at the top of his shirt after the first season.

“Yes,” Rey said from between her fingers. “God, you should hear people talk about your hands.”

“I-I don’t get other people’s tastes,” he said with a huff, trying not to feel anxious about what other people thought of him. He had his persona to hide behind.

  
“I do,” Rey replied “I really do.”

It was then that BB chose to bark loudly -just once- dropping his toy at their feet.

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Ben said as he picked up the toy and threw it once again. “So, are we… dating?”

Rey blinked at him then smiled. “I’d like that.”

Ben leaned over to give her a kiss. “Hux is going to be furious with me.”

“Livid,” Rey breathed before leaning in for more.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> This was an excellent excuse to include one of my favorite Middle Eastern desserts, [Kanafeh,](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanafeh) as part of the story. I'm over the moon now that Trader Joe's has a freezer aisle version, even though it's nothing compared the real, freshly made thing. 
> 
> I've also always wanted to have Rey grow up in the Middle East somewhere. It'd make a lot of sense with her propensity for languages and, obviously, desert living. The streets of Beirut aren't a desert, but close enough for now.
> 
> Update: Thanks kylosren for the perfect moodboard <3


End file.
